SmokeClan/Roleplay
Dovestar paced restlessly outside the medicine den. Her deputy, Darkpelt, was injured bad. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw was snoring loudly in the apprentice den ~Shorewillow Sparrowheart came out from the medicine den to see Dovestar. "Is he okay?" she asked fretfully. Sparrowheart's eyes were downcast. "I don't think he's going to pull through." ''Ash''''storm'' 00:01, February 29, 2016 (UTC) (Hey can I have Daisykit) Sparkpaw woke up (Sure, her siblings are Running and Hail, and her mom is Wispflight, their dads unknown but the Clan thinks it's Grasstooth) Dovestar's tail dropped. "He's been my deputy since I was first made leader..." ''Ash''''storm'' 00:14, February 29, 2016 (UTC) (Yay thanks) Sparkpaw saw Dovestar she looked sad so Sparkpaw went to go see Wispflight. Wispflight was watching as Runningkit ripped up a piece of moss. Hailkit pressed to her side, too scared to leave her. Runningkit leaped to her paws when she saw Sparkpaw coming over. "SPARKPAW!" she screeched with delight and began to fly over to the apprentice. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:25, March 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hello Wispflight" Sparkpaw mews "Hi, Sparkpaw," Wispflight purred while Runningkit muttered, "And ''Runningkit," in the background. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 16:34, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw smiled at the kit Runningkit didn't notice Sparkpaw, and started angerily kicking a pile of moss. "Have you heard the news about Darkpelt?" Wispflight asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:07, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded "Too bad," Wispflight sighed. "He was young.... I wonder who will be made deputy..." ''Ash''''storm'' 00:14, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw shrugged Runningkit bounded up to her sister and nudged her. "Do you wanna leave camp?" she asked excitedly, while Hailkit, who had slipped away from Wispflight shook his head. "No, no! Runningkit, that's not a good idea!" ---- "Sparkpaw," Dovestar called her apprentice with her voice heavy but strong as she left the medicine den. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:18, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw said a quick good bye to Wispflight and ran over to Dovestar "How do you know?" Runningkit asked crossly as Hailkit began breathing heavy. "We're KITS!" ---- "You'll be training with Grasstooth today, I have to help Sparrowheart," Dovestar mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:10, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded - Daisykit trotted over to Runningkit and Hailkit "Dasiykit, Hailkit's being a chicken!" Runningkit exclamed. "What! No I'm not! I'm doing this so we don't DIE!" Hailkit yelped, outraged. ---- "Also, be very good, he's testing you to see if your ready to become a warrior." Dovestar meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:53, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "What's happening " Daisykit asks - Sparkpaws eyes widened happily "I'm sorry I can't be joining you for this, but if you pass, you'll get your warrior name tomorrow at dusk," Dovestar nodded to Grasstooth, who was waiting by the camp entrance. "Go now," ---- "Runningkit wants to leave camp!" Hailkit wailed. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded and padded toward Grasstooth - "Really " Daisykit asks "Are you ready? we're going to be gone all day so if your hungry, you may as well eat now," Grasstooth meowed to Sparkpaw. ---- "Yes!" Runningkit mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:25, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Already ate " Sparkpaw said- "So...are you going " Daisykit asked she really wanted to explore but she tried to act casual Grasstooth nodded and led the way out of camp. --- "DUH! of course I am!" Runningkit bursted. "I'll tell Mom!" Hailkit mewed at the same time. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:29, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw followed happily - Daisykit turned to Hailkit "don't be such a fun killer" "I'm going to be testing your hunting. I will follow you through the forest while you hunt, you cannot speak to me until you've finished, understood?" Grasstooth asked. ---- "There could be a KIT-KILLER out there!" Hailkit whined. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:34, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded- "We would be careful " Daisykit mews Echo walked into SmokeClans camp. "Wow!", she breathed. "What is this place?" ~yellowfang Dovestar spotted Echo and padded over. "Hello there, you must be a kittypet, I assume?" ''Ash''''storm'' 23:18, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "NO! Why would i want to be one of those stupid furballs who hunt prey for fun?!", She replied. "I am a rouge." ~Yellowfang "Oh," Dovestar mewed. "What is your name? I'm Dovestar." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:32, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Echo." ~yellowfang "I'm going to do my best" Sparkpaw mews - "We won't get hurt" Daisykit meows "Well, Echo... this is SmokeClan," Dovestar meowed, sweeping her tail to point to the Clan. ---- "And how do you know?" Hailkit asked stubbornly. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:36, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Welll im just passing through. Can i stay for a bit?", she asked. It looks pretty nice here... ''she thought '' Maybe ill ask to stay. ~yellowfang "''If a dead cat doesn't freak you out then welcome, you can stay in the apprentices den until you go," Dovestar meowed. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 23:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you so much! Only two things, whats a apprentice and where is thier den?", She asked ~yellowfang "Because I'm not mouse brained" Daisykit said Shorewillow (talk) 23:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Foxes are super smart though!" Hailkit pointed out. ---- "An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior, and a warrior protects and hunts for the Clan, and their den is over there," Dovestar meowed, pointing to a bramble bush. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:50, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you!", Echo called over her shoulder as she walked towards the den."Hello? Is anyone in there?", she called into the den. ~yellowfang Ferretpaw hit his head on the den when he heard a new voice. He looked over at the cat. "Hi! I'm Ferretpaw!" ''Ash''''storm'' 00:10, March 3, 2016 (UTC) "Hi, I am Echo. Are there any other apprentices?", Echo asked. "I thought there would be more." ~yellowfang "Oh, yeah, there's Sparkpaw, she's training with Grasstooth, she's going to probably become a warrior tomorrow, hey! perfect timing! your staying in the Clan just in time to see SmokeClan get a new deputy! I totally bet it's gonna be Grasstooth. Oh, and it won't be 'till moonhigh, Oh, and I talk alot, OH and I say oh a lot," Ferretpaw mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:09, March 3, 2016 (UTC) "We're smart too" Daisykit said "let's go" Daisykit mews to Runningkit "Great! let's go!" Runningkit mewed while Hailkit let out a gasp.''Ash''''storm'' 14:16, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Daisykit ignored Hailkit -Shore "Thanks.", Echo mewed. "Is there any place i can rest?", she asked ~yellowfang "Sure! here's one!" Ferretpaw pointed to a nest. ---- "Let's go then!" Runningkit mewed and lead the way to a hidden hole. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Daisykit raced after her. - Sparkpaw was wandering through the forest when she heard a noise in the bushes and she leaped on a big mouse killing it Runningkit lead Daisykit into the forest, well, rocky forest. "Wow! it's so cool!" she breathed. She looked over her shoulder to see that Hailkit hadn't joined them, he was probably wallowing in the nursery. ---- Grasstooth watched Sparkpaw closely. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:19, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Daisykit followed happily - Sparkpaw perked her ears and leaped into the air knocking a blackbird off of a tree branch with grace "We're going hunting!" Runningkit annouced and tried to figure out how to begin. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:35, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Daisykit watched. - Sparkpaw soon had 9 mice 3 blackbirds and 3 voles "I... uh... that! follow that smell!" Runningkit shouted as a sour scent tickled her nose. ---- Grasstooth hadn't remembered seeing an apprentice catch so much prey before, but he kept his mouth closed. He wasn't stopping her until dusk. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:21, March 6, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks, but one thing before i sleep. What did Dovestar mean about a dead cat?", Echo asked. Daisykit followed- Sparkpaw caught 8 squirrels 4 rabbits and 6 crows "Oh... our deputy, Darkpelt, died today," Ferretpaw meowed. ---- Runningkit halted when mottled brown fur came into veiw. "That's Grasstooth!" ''Ash''''storm'' 01:42, March 7, 2016 (UTC) "Oh sorry to hear.", Echo mewed as she fell asleep Ferretpaw said nothing and settled down. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:13, March 7, 2016 (UTC) a few hours later Echo woke up. I think im going to ask dovestar if i can stay, ''she thought as she padded out of the den. Grasstooth padded up to Sparkpaw. "Well done, carry your haul back to camp." [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) "Dovestar...', Echo started with a gulp Dovestar turned her head gracefully to face Echo. "Yes, dear?" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:36, March 7, 2016 (UTC) "Ummm. Well...", Echo stuttered. "I want to join your clan.", she said looking down. Dovestar pricked her ears. "Really?" she asked, almost sounding sarcastic. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:41, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded to Grasstooth and picked up her prey - Daisykit followed "Yes.", Echo said shyly. "But i dont have to." "You are welcome to our Clan, Echo. I will make you an apprentice once we hear back from Grasstooth and Sparkpaw." ---- Runningkit decided to go back to camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:50, March 7, 2016 (UTC) "THANK YOU!", Echo said happily as she padded across the clearing into a den that smelled leafy and full of herbs. Echo let out a screech as she saw a dead cat when she walked in. Sparrowheart spun around to see a young silver tabby in his den. "What!? why are you screaming?" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:56, March 7, 2016 (UTC) "He scared me!", she replied. "What would you do if you saw a cat staring at you with eyes of stone?" she quickly dropped the subject and asked "Can I help?" "I'm rubbing lavender and mint onto his pelt to hide the death scent, so if your alright with that then knock yourself out." Sparrowheart replied. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:02, March 7, 2016 (UTC) "OK.", she mewed "just wich one is Mint?" Sparkpaw padded to camp with her prey Echo started sniffing around and found the mint. She then proceeded to put it on the dead cats fur. Sparkpaw started licking her paw After a while Echo was done rubbing the mint on the dead cay's fur, covering up its death scent. "What can i do now?", Echo asked. Sparkpaw gave her bright silver pelt a quick shake to get rid of the dust "That's pretty much all for now. What is your name?" Sparrowheart asked. ---- Grasstooth told Dovestar about Sparkpaw's hunt and Dovestar was pleased with her apprentices work. "You will be become a warrior tonight!" she purred to Sparkpaw. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "Echo.", she peplied cheerfully. "Call me when you need me again!", she called as she walked out of the den towards Dovestar. "Hey that cat over there.Whats his name?" "Really" Sparkpaw said her Amber eyes sparkling "thank you so much" "And also is it ok if i help him on a daily basis?", Echo asked. Dovestar dipped her head to Sparkpaw and turned to Echo. "Oh, that's Sparrowheart, he is our medicine cat... you'd like to help him daliy? that could get in the way of your warrior training." ''Ash''''storm'' 02:50, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw looked at Echo she ran off to tell Ferretpaw the good news "who is that " she asks pointing to Echo "That's Echo, I think she might be joining the Clan," Ferretpaw mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "Oh " Sparkpaw mewed "But what he does is very interesting. Except for dead cats.", Echo shuddered as she remembered the dead cat glazing at her with eyes as hard as stone. "You could become Sparrowheart's apprentice and train to become a medicine cat if you like," Dovestar suggested. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:00, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "Yes please!!", she replied. "that would be so much fun!" Sparkpaw ran over to Wispflight "Becoming a medicine cat is very hard, Echo. Are you sure about this?" Dovestar asked, ---- "Hi, Sparkpaw!" Wispflight mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:09, March 9, 2016 (UTC) "Hi Wispflight " Sparkpaw mews "How'd it go?" Wispflight asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) "Great I'm going to go to be a warrior " Sparkpaw mews "Couldnt be harder than leading a clan.", Echo mewed "Yeah i want to do this." Category:Clans Category:Browse Category:Roleplay